


Heart of Glass

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, angst tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink takes Clear to the grave of his ancestors. Request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sealink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealink/gifts).



> this was part of my 3k follower celebration!! written for tigerine.

Not a word was exchanged between them on the journey, the platinum blond following the taller male in front of him closely. Within his mind, he paced back and forth in thought. 

Clear had simply woken up that morning to Mink telling him to get ready—that he wanted to take the android somewhere. Of course, he was curious, but each time he inquired to what such place they were going, he was met with silence.

Well, either way, he trusted the man not to lead him astray. Judging by Mink’s expression, this wasn’t the usual trip to the supermarket. They were also heading through the woodland, in a direction Clear had never been.

His eyes looked to the trees, the great expanse of greenery, the bright blue sky, and the sweet chirp-chirp of birds and the stirs of creatures. The android loved it here. The scenery was exquisite and different. He’d never seen something so…earthly. 

Then, Mink came to a stop. 

"…Mink-san?" the robot questioned, standing to the tips of his toes to peer over his shoulder.

Before him was a wide, open and flat area of land, spreading as far as the eye could see. Trees surrounded this area, though they were much of trees anymore, black and scarred.

So was the land.

It was tarred and black in splotches all over, signaling to Clear that this was the cause of a large fire. Patches of dirt shown through and some shrubbery blossomed through the ebony soil. And in the middle were many grave-markers, laid out in rows.

This was…

Before Clear could open his mouth again, Mink spoke for once. “This is the land, the cherished land, that my clan lived in. All that remains of it is whatever Toue didn’t take. We buried who we could, but he took many of them for experimentation and other horrible matters. I am the only survivor.”

The white-haired male had heard this story many times, uttered from the lips of the man before him before and even now. He felt a striking pain in his chest from Mink’s tone and for the past itself. This was a new thing to him, a new emotion. His eyes stung and before he realized it himself, Clear wrapped his arms around Mink’s torso, burying his face into the fabric of the man’s back.

Tears poured from his eyes and stained Mink’s coat. Sniffling, he spoke through his confusion. “M-Mink-san…it hurts…”

There was a sigh and a warm hand settled over his gloved ones. “Why are you hurting? What hurts?” Mink asked.

"M-My ch…est," he sobbed, "it hurts because M-Mink-san had…to suffer all alone…for so long a-and…he must’ve cried…a lot. Mink-san probably hurt a lot too…like this."

Clear continued to cry, rubbing his runny nose into Mink’s back as he sobbed and shook. Finally, an intake of breath sounded and the larger man shifted to embrace Clear from the front, causing pink hues to go wide.

"Idiot," Mink replied, "aren’t I supposed to be the one crying?" There was a lightness to his tone, a bitter laugh mixed in. Gulping, the android wrapped his arms tightly around him once more, afraid to let go.

He wanted to comfort Mink, but instead, he was the one being comforted. Yet, for some reason, Clear didn’t mind that.

_Mink-san can’t cry, so I’ll cry for him._

"I’m glad I took you here," the brunet said, petting Clear’s head.

"W-Why?"

"I realized something."

"What?"

"…I’ll tell you another time," he answered curtly.

_I’m happy to have you here_ , Mink wanted to say.


End file.
